Submergent A Tris and Tobias fanfiction
by divergent.lvr.64
Summary: This is the story of the two if there was never a war between the factions.
1. Tris POV 1

**This story starts from right after they kiss for the first time in public, this story is based ****entirely**** off the books. This story is also as though no war ****ever** **happened**** and ****won't** **happen****. So enjoy!**

Tris POV

I step back with my arms still hooked around Tobias's neck. My eyes meet his. He has stormy blue eyes that make the whole room disappear. To most people, his eyes are just a dark emotionless void, but I see the real fire in them, the same fire that entrances me.

My thoughts are rudely interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"Oh my god Tris, what was that!" The voice came from Cristina. She sounded slightly concerned but she had a hint of excitement in her voice as well, as though she was a child who was surprised with a puppy.

"Oh uh, Will, Cristina," I say while turning towards the two "Four and I, we've um-" I stop, glancing at Tobias, silently asking if it was okay to tell them. He responds with a small but gentle smile and places his hand lightly on my shoulder. I assume this is a way of him telling me yes. "We have actually been seeing each other for a bit now."

"Really? That's so great! Although I'm kinda sad you didn't tell me, I will definitely be getting all the details out of you later, Tris." Cristina says with a laugh. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm glad that she didn't care too much. I was honestly slightly scared of telling her, I knew how she could get jealous. Will flashed the two of us a smile, giving us two thumbs up. "Congratulations! Sorry, but me and Cristina are actually about to leave, we will see you guys later," Will wraps his arm around Cristina's waist, his other hand raising in a swift farewell, before shifting his attention back to Cristina. As he does, this and I can see a blush building on both Will's and Cristina's face when they walk away.

"No need to guess how they will be celebrating," Tobias says while laughing, I watch his strong shoulders bounce up and down, man is he hot. He laces his fingers with mine and we start to walk off to his room, we are both just enjoying each others company. I can't stop thinking about how I could really get used to this kind of life.

**Ok that was my first chapter! I hope you liked it, please leave ****reviews** **so i know how to make this story better! I will make sure to post at least once a day.**


	2. Tobias POV 2

**Hey guys! as promised here is the next chapter, please enjoy. i also would really appreciate getting some reviews because it tells me how to make this a better story.**

Tobias POV

We walk back to my room, hand in hand. I am just so unbelievably proud of her for passing initiation, and I can't wait to be with her in dauntless. When we get to my room, I fumble for the keys and open the door. We both walk in and I plop myself down onto the couch with a sigh, Tris coming and doing the same right next to me.

I'm so tired. It's such a relief to finally have some time off. Both Tris and I have a week free before she starts work and I go back to my job in the control room.

"Are you okay?" I hear Tris ask, her head is placed on the crook between my chest and my neck, my arm is keeping her close to me.

"I'm fine" I say." Just glad to have this alone time with you."

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Tris asks pausing. "Just the two of us." Tris adds in a slightly shyer than normal voice. Before her mentioning it, I hadn't really thought about our night together.

"I don't really know. What do you wanna do, anything in mind?"

"Actually, I was thinking, I've been through your fear landscape, and well, maybe we could try going through mine?" Tris asks, she sounds timid, but not afraid. I try not to show my surprise. Tris is brave, but going through your fear landscape once is hard enough, not a lot of people do it voluntarily.

"Are you sure you would want to do that? I know how hard the landscapes can be" My neck feels hot and I have an urge to scratch it. This would be hard for her, but it could also really benefit our relationship.

"I'm sure," she says firmly, any trace of hesitance in her voice is gone. She grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the apartment. We sped right through the hall. Once we are next to the chasm she lets go of my wrist, and grabs my hand to hold, her hands are warm.

When we get to the fear landscape, I notice that Tris has paused at the door and looks slightly paler than when we left."Are you absolutely sure, Tris?" her only response is a nod then she walks into the room.

Once we are in the room, we both silently get stuff ready. I'm getting the syringes out for us to use and she is turning the place on. As soon as everything has been set up, she comes to stand in front of me. I hand her one of the syringes. She injects me and I inject her. We both take a big deep breath.

In a matter of seconds we are in her first fear.

**Sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger it just works best with my future plans for this story, ok so i'll try to post again today but no promises i will definitely post tomorrow though. remember to review thanks.**


	3. Tris POV 3

**Thanks guys for 52 ****views****! it may not seem like a lot but this is my first ever story so ****i'm** **actually**** really thankful. it would be really cool if you guys could ****review**** it too, it would help a lot. ****that's**** all for now enjoy the chapter.**

Tris POV

"Fear of being powerless" I hear myself say as I grab onto tobias's hand a little harder then I had been doing so a few seconds ago. Tobias makes me feel safe and it helps knowing he is with me. We are in a golden yellow field of tall grass, above us a bright blue sky. In the far distance there is a dark cloud coming towards us, this isn't just a normal cloud.

"Are those birds?" tobias says up until then he hasn't said anything and i know he knows what's about to happen.

"Yes, I need you to help me find a gun"

"Ok" Tobias says this as he runs off into the rest of the field, his eyes set on the ground looking for a gun I can use. While I was watching him i didn't notice how close the cloud was. I didn't notice this until I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder, I look up to see a black bird perched on my shoulder, digging its talons into my skin. Before I can do anything more birds start to arrive and claw my body, once there is at least 30 of them they start to peck at me like I was their food. The pain was starting to get too much and i fall to my knees screaming.

_Think tris think_. All of a sudden I feel something hard on the ground, a gun! Ever since the first time I held a gun it has always brought me power. I take the gun and start shooting at the birds attached to me. When the last one falls i look up to see another body about ten feet away from me covered in more birds, tobias.

"Tobias hold in there i'm coming!' I run as fast as I can to where he lay. Once i am within a 3 foot distance from him i start shooting at the birds, careful not to hit tobias with any of the bullets. I kill the last bird and hear a groan coming from tobias

"Are you ok?!" I say panicked as I run over to him and lower my hand to his face.

"Yeah i'm alright, i don't know how you would want to ever do this again" he say with a laugh, I laugh too. Suddenly though i cannot feel the cool breeze on my neck anymore. I look around and find tobias on the other side of the room, frozen and panic written all over his face. I find myself in a glass cage, this is my nest fear.

**So that was the next chapter i hope you enjoyed, i will ****definitely**** be getting another chapter up today ****so be ready for that. Please leave a review, i wanna know if you guys are liking it or not and i would love to hear any idea from you guys.**


	4. Tobias POV 4

**here is the second one for today so please enjoy!**

Tobias POV

The landscape changes and I suddenly can't move. I look up and see Tris in a tank, I know this fear well. This is the reason i knew she was divergent, when she cracked the glass over while in the simulation.

I make eye contact with Tris when the water starts steadily flowing into the tank filling it.

_How can i help her, I can't move_, the fear is the inability to escape, that must be why i cant move. This means I won't be able to help her get out.

She is now pushing her feet into the glass trying to break it, she is pushing as hard as possible from what i can tell. When she makes eye contact with me again she looks like she is pleading with me to help but i can't move, I can feel my eyes start to water up. She lets out a scream as the water touches her upper thigh. I look down at my feet, I can't bear to watch her suffer knowing I can't do anything about it.

Out of know where i hear a crack and look up. Tris had used her elbow to smash a crack into the glass. She is propping herself up against one side of the walls so that she can bring up her hard. We make eye contact as she gives one final push and the glass shatters.

The shattering makes me loosen and i can move again. As i look up to find Ts i noticed the room has once again changed and we are closer together. I grab her hand and we both share a sigh of relief.

**sorry for such a short chapter, but i wanted to get two in today. another one will be coming tomorrow (maybe two who knows) so please ****review****!**


	5. Tris POV 5

**Omg guys 169 ****views**** :3 not only is that a lot but like 1**_**69**_ if ya know what i mean. enjoy this chapter.

Tris POV

Tobias's hand makes me feel better, even if I know something is going to happen soon. We are in a small gray abnegation house, it's very dark but there is a spotlight coming from above where me and tobias stand.

"Tris what fear is this?" tobias asks, I don't answer right away because i'm not quite sure what fear it is myself. That is until I see them. At least ten or so abnegation people come out of the shadows, I can see my parents.

"Fear of betraying the ones i love" I can tell that my voice is shaky but I ignore it. As soon as i say this people start inching towards us and i scream. "I had to! I'm sorry I wasn't the selfless person you all wanted me to be."

I am to the point of tears, the people getting closer and closer. I am feeling overwhelmed so I squat down, desperately trying to get away.

I suddenly feel arms wrap around me, not abnegation arms but strong warm and comforting ones. _Tobias_. I can feel my heart rate slow because of his touch.

"No wonder you left us then, your a selfish child and you don't deserve the last name Prior!" I can hear my mom yell. I scream again, i know she is right and i can't bear to hear her say it.

"Tris," tobias says while tightening his grip on my body "you needed to leave them, it was the right thing to do. It would be selfish for them to feel betrayed by your changing of factions" i what he is saying has some truth to it, but what if he is wrong.

He takes my face in his hands and continues talking, "you have me tris, i am your family now and i…" he pauses to kiss me.

"I love you beatrice prior"

**sorry this was such a short chapter and that it was posted so late, i was kinda busy today but i hope you enjoyed. please try to leave a review (you don't need an account to review)**


	6. Tris POV 6

**ok guys sorry again for another short chapter but i really just wanted to get two chapters out today, so enjoy.**

Tris POV

The next three fears go by faster than the first few because all I can seem to think of is what tobias said. That was the first time either of us has said anything like that to each other so to me it's shocking but nice that he said he loved me. I would have said it back but before i could the landscape had changed and a water current was taking us away from each other.

I was thinking and I decided that I would find a time to tell him how I feel. I would tell him how much I love him tonight before we sleep, or at least that's what i've been telling myself. I suddenly remember where I am and what I should be doing.

Me and tobias are attached to a wooden pole that is on fire, we are being yelled at by peter and other dauntless members. They are all saying similar things, "burn the stiffs" or "you both are cowards get out of dauntless" i probably should be thinking of a way out but i let myself get wrapped up into my thoughts once more.

I can see tobias struggle to get free from the ropes right before the flames block my view. I know that the fear will change soon and this scares me more then what is currently happening. My next fear will be my last and worst fear, the one where tobias will learn how I truly feel about him. I don't want to lose him this way, but I know he needs to see. Plus its too late now.

The scene changes and we are in tobias's room in the Dauntless headquarters. You can hear the water running in the bathroom, I assume someone is in there taking a shower.

"What fear is this" tobias askes. I shiver he is going to find out sooner or later so i might as well tell him now. So I start to talk "it's the fear of" but i suddenly get cut off as a figure steps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where me and the real tobias stand.

"The fear of intimacy."

**I hope to make a lot more content this week and maybe ill even manage three chapters a day but i can over ever promise one. also guys i know i am definitely mot a very skilled writer so reviews would really help out in improving this story a lot.**


	7. Writer update!

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be a writer update.**

**I'm really sorry i couldn't post a chapter today, life got in the way ya know. i will definitely be posting tomorrow cause i have some really good ideas for the next few chapters. ill talk more later and thank you for understanding.**


	8. Tobias POV 7

**Hey guys! again i am so sorry i ****couldn't**** post anything yesterday. i thought that i could make it ****up**** to you guys by making this chapter really good. i personally really like it i hope you do too enjoy!**

Tobias POV

When the scene switches I notice we are in my room, is Tris afraid of me? You can hear the water running in my bathroom, someone must be taking a shower. I stumble upon my words but finally decide to ask "what fear is this" I don't know if it was the right thing to ask, but tris starts to respond.

"It's the fear of" she is cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening, i must not have heard the shower go off. The man who walks out of the shower is me undoubtedly. We have the same body shape, he has all the same tattoos i have. At the moment he is only wearing a towel, maybe he wasn't expecting guests, _but what if he was. _The only thing different about him compared to me was his eyes, they are cold are dark like the ones marcas has in my fear landscape.

"The fear of intimacy" Tris seems to choke on the words as they come out. This isn't about being afraid of me. This is about being afraid of what i can do to her. As soon as I think of this, the other tobias starts talking.

"Oh tris you look so thin, do you need me to bulk you up a little" tobias says is a deep almost sickening voice. At the sound of this tris's eyes get large and watery. As the other tobias starts to move closer to tris. She is steadily backing up, but the further they both go the less space she has to walk backwards. Tobias must have known this because when her back hits the wall in the corner of the room, he keeps walking and saying dirty things like "your so stiff with all those clothes on, let me help make you a real dauntless" the other me sound so crule.

At this point I am frozen with shock, anger, and sadness. How could tris every think something like this of me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a scream and i see that tobias has grabbed her by the waist and thrown her on the bed. He is kissing her all over and touching her in places I have even yet to look at. I look away I can't bear to watch her get hurt, especially coming from.. me.

"Come on tris don't you want me to stay with you, cause i'll leave you if you don't do what i want!" as the words leave his mouth all the hurt feelings inside me disappear and im only left with rage. I slam my body into his knocking him off the bed, then i kick him in the ribs to make sure he stays down on the ground long enough for me to talk to tris and calm her down.

"Tris are you ok" i try to say lovingly, but i can still hear some of the anger lingering in my voice. Tris must have heard it too cause she flinches. "Tris let me help you, i'm not going to hurt you. Its me the real tobias"

"Get away from me!" she shouts while bursting into a sob. I know i wont be able to touch her to calm her down,this might be harder than i thought. "Tris look at me." I wait until her beautiful eyes meet mine before i continue, at the moment they are glossed over gray. I hate seeing her like this.

"Tris i can't stand to see you hurt, I know how strong you are. You have proven to me that you can handle anything." I pause when I notice her eyes getting a little less foggy. "Tris from day one when you fell into that net i knew you belonged here and i have never once doubted that, i know you belong with me because you are what makes me strong enough to do the things I do. So please understand I would never want to intentionally hurt you." I pause unsure of how to word what i want to say. "Uh, Like that."

The next thing I know is that we are back inside the landscape room. As soon as tris sees me, she starts to cry. I come over to her and lightly rub her back, a way of showing her i care. She finally seems to calm down enough to speak.

"Can we go somewhere else tobias" i nod, knowing exactly where to take her. We walk down the empty halls hand in hand. I am slowly rubbing small circles into her hand, we are both deep in thought and don't talk much. I just keep thinking over what I just saw, i hope she knows i would never make her do something she doesn't want to do.

When we get to the chasm i take her down to the spot where we first kissed. We both dangle our feet over the ledge, water misting our ankles.

"I'm sorry you had to see that tobias" i hear tris say.

"Nonsense im so very thankful that i could be there tris, i love you okay?" saying those words make my heart flip. Our old faction would never approve but we are dauntless now, and I don't care what abnegation has to say about us. Tris doesn't respond she rests her head on my shoulder and we snuggle close, this is better than words. We stay like this for about an hour, sleepilly enjoying eachothers company.

**Thank you so much to ****Mansi2007**** for leaving a wonderful review!**

**if you want a shoutout or would like to give tips/any ideas you have for the story just leave a review, thanks guys for all the views. see you tomorrow. also i would like to note that i'm not sure what i'm going to do next to ideas would be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Tris POV 8

**sorry guys this is kinda a short chapter, but i ****promise**** some really exciting things are going to be coming up in the story so ****don't**** stop reading. enjoy this chapter.**

Tris POV

Its around three o'clock when we both get tired and decide to stumble back to tobias's room in a sleepy haze. When we get inside the apartment im so tired, I can vaguely tell what i am doing, _slipping off my shoes and grabbing an oversized shirt to sleep in. _I also barely notice that the shirt I slipped on happened to be one of tobiass, it smelled like him; musky and strong.

We both slip under the warm covers. We i feel tobias wrap around me I felt the cold parts of my skin go numb under his warm touch, i guess i hadn't realized how cold I was until this moment. Within seconds i feel my breathing slow, and i have slipped into a deep sleep and I have found myself in the world of dreams.

I can tell I have slipped into a dream, as I often do cause my very imaginative mind tends to like creating stories. Although I can sense there is something different about this dream.

I am in my old house in abnegation, I am standing in front of my father whos sitting on a chair reading the news headlines. _He looks tired_, i think as i look down and notice what the headline is. " _erudite find a way to completely wipe out a person's memory; how do they pla to use this, and does this pose a threat to our society."_ reading the headline sends chills through my body and I can feel my blood run a little bit colder.

"Andrew, I think we should warn her" my mom comes out of another room talking. _Warn who_ "you know out of everyone in chicago she might be our only way out of this" _what is my mom talking about, something about this isnt right._

"I know, but what if the bureau had something to do with this natalie, or what is caleb is endanger" I hadn't even thought of caleb before my dad said this, caleb is in erudite."i dont think we can risk it quite yet" my dad stated and all my mom did was nod in agreement. This felt too real, what if something about this dream had truth to it, was caleb going to get hurt and was something going to happen to our chicago?

I decided to ask my parents about it the next morning after the now dauntless pick their jobs. I would need to take a quick stop at my old home tomorrow i guess. abnegation.

**ok guys if you have any ideas at all please share them with me a leave a review, it would mean a lot to me. thank you all for reading, also a quick ****apology**** but this is my first story ever so its not the highest of quality. thanks for understanding!**


	10. Tobias POV 9

**Hey ****y'all****! im super sorry for not being able to post ****yesterday**** i had a lot of work i had to finish. So ass you all have ****probably**** guessed ****i'm**** not the most skilled writer especially in the grammar portion, so my good writer friends is looking at my work and fixing a lot of the grammar. When we are done fixing all the chapters i am planning to reupload the fixed chapters. they will still have the same plot just ****grammatical**** errors fixed. ****i'll**** tell you when that is ****finished**** but for now enjoy the chapter.**

Tobias POV

I can feel the sun beaming onto my face and I wake up, turning my head to look at tris right away. She looks like she had an uncomfortable sleep. Her head is shoved between her hands and rested under the pillow, her limbs are a tangled mess the sheets wrapping around them, but the thing that worried me was the look on her face. She looks as though she was thinking about something that could change the world but her lips twinged downward as if she was sad.

"tris, tirs you need to wake up," i say softly into her ear while slightly shaking her shoulders. ¨You have to choose your job today, aren't you excited!¨ i say this slightly louder but the only response I get is a flutter of the eye. I know i wont be able to wake her up this way, so i put my face closer to hers and whisper "tris" as I plant a soft kiss to her lips. I pull away quick in hopes for her to come up and get another. She does. Right before she is able to reach my mouth I pull away and get out of bed, forcing her to follow me for another kiss.

"Ugh, Tobias your such a tease" she says with an adorable wine.

"If you would get up maybe, just maybe, I could let you have another one" i say this will the intent of kissing her so much when she gets up, if she gets up. "Come on Tris today if your big day, have any idea for what job you want" as i was saying this tris starts to sit up in bed.

"Yeah but i think we should talk about it with the gang at breakfast" Tris is getting up, _finally_, and grabbing one of my big sweatshirts and some tight black jeans. She goes to changes and I am patiently waiting for her. When she walks out i can feel my cheeks flush, _dang she is so cute in my oversized sweater._ I go up to her and grab her hips, pulling her closer to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and we both put our foreheads together, her eyes today are a wonderful grey. Not a dull gray, but a beautiful sky gray right after a storm. "You know, you look really cute in my sweatshirts, maybe you should wear them more often" i say quiet enough for only her to hear, even though no one else is in the room. "Maybe I'll just keep this one then" she responds equally as quiet. I pull her in closer and my lips found hers, we embrace in a close kiss. This kiss inst hungry, or just a peck. It is passionate and soft, _loving_. She pulls away when my stomach growls "looks like we better get you some food tobias." when she says this we both laugh and start to head down towards the cafeteria.

Tris and i sit down at our usually table with christina and will. "Where are the others?" I ask looking for zeke.

"They all got hungover from celebrating last night" will responds, he sounds tired. He probably had a _fun_ night with christina.

"Did any of you think about the jobs you want?" I asked i decided changing the subject seemed fitting, I really didn't want any details about will and christina's night. "Yeah actually, i'm thinking i wanna work in the control room with you and zeke." Cristina says, she seems excited. "Cool what about you will." I ask, I already know what he wants to do I heard him mention it before. "I was thinking of guarding the gates, maybe I could get a glimpse into the otherside world." Will says while laughing. We all know he is joking, if anyone was to go out they might as well get killed, he could never risk that.

Throughout this conversation I can tell that tris has been overly quiet. I know tris has been thinking about it, but we haven't really talked about it. "Hey tris do you have any idea" as i say this i can see a bit of pink rise to her cheeks, maybe this wasn't the best idea to ask, especially in front of will and christina's. "Uh kinda i guess, i mean i know i want to be an initiate trainer but that's not year round. I have absolutely no idea what I want to do for my mai job, i've never been one for choosing i guess." tris sounds a little nervous when she says this, she gets first pick since she was top in her class, but knowing tris she won't be deciding on a job till she actually goes up. Tris still is a little pink in the face, and will looks slightly shocked.

"Ok well, me and tris are going to get ready for the day, we will see you all in the job choosing ceremony." I say and me and tris stand up to leave, I wanted to change the subject and i knew i did the right thing well tris let out a sigh of relief. As me and tris walk off she takes my hand and whispered a small "thank you" and I plant an equally small kiss on her forehead.

**So that was the chapter, i'm sorry if it was short or uneventful, i have some good plans for future chapters and this is kinda a segway chapter. i am definitely planning on posting two chapters tomorrow so stay tuned. also quick shoutout to Charms22 for leaving two really cool reviews and giving me a favorite and a follow! if anyone wants a shoutout just do one of those things and i will try to get your username in the next chapter.**


	11. Tris POV 10

**Hey guys sorry for not posting yesterday, i had trouble starting this chapters, ****i'm**** also sorry this is another chapter that is only here to move on the story but i ****promise**** next chapter will hold some juicy stuff. enjoy this fluffy chapter.**

Tris POV

Me and tobias are silently walking in the hallways, my face is still hot from our conversation in the cafeteria. Will and Christina were always so sure where they belonged, and i never really knew. To be honest I still don't know where I belong. Tobias knew that i was self conscious about belonging, especially with my divergence. As i think that word i get a shiver down my spine, am i allowed to think that word.

"Im sorry tris, for what i said in the cafeteria. I didnt even think about how it would make you feel." tobias says in a loving voice. I don't answer him though, i am stubborn i will not take this apology. "Tris," he says again "don't be this way" he sid rolling his eyes. At this point I am just teasing him and i can tell he knows i'm just teasing him though so i continue, i still don't say anything.

"Your going to regret this tris" he says, and in one sudden motion i am pushed onto the wall forcefully and tobias is hovering over me. His face is so close that I can feel his hot breath on my face. "I regret nothing," I say with a wicked smile planted on my face. Tobias smirks and puts his hands on my waist pulling us closer together, then he pulls his face close to mine until our lips find each other. We are kissing with passion, its not a hungry kiss but a loving and forgiveful kiss, it sends a wave of warmth through my body. When he pulls away we both laugh.

"Oh tobias i love you," I say, a laugh hiding under my breath. I stop all at once a deep heat forming onto my face, I hadn't said that yet and i didnt mean to do it like that. Tobias looks at my face in such a loving way that i forget what i had just said. We walk back to our room in such a different silence, a calming one not an awkward one.

**thank you so much for all the nice reviews Charms22 you are so kind! i will ****definitely**** be taking your ****recommendations**** and have already put a game of candor ****or**** dauntless into my chapter planning, i think ****you'll**** like it. if anyone wants me to add something into the story leave a review and i will be happy to ****take**** it into consideration! love you all, also i will be trying to post another chapter tonight.**


	12. Tris POV 11

**Guys this chapter legit took so long to make, i am currently going over the ****grammar**** in the chapters prior to this, and so ****that's**** been taking up a lot of my writing time. but once im done the story will be some much better so ****don't**** worry it will be worth it. enjoy this chapter.**

Tris POV

When we get back to tobias's apartment I carefully take off my shoes and leap into the bed we share. I close my eyes and I am reminded of my dream last night, i should tell tobias especially if i am going to check in with my parents later today. Although this could be very dangerous information, and since im still unsure of what my dream mean, is it really the best idea to involve tobias. I decided not to tell him why i am going to see my parents, _its only to visit them_, I imagine myself telling tobias.

"Hey tobias i'm actually going to visit my parents later today, I uh want to ask them how they have been." im trying to be discreet when i say this, i'm nervous that he will ask questions. He nods and release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "When do you think you'll leave?" tobias asks. "Probably in thirty minutes," I respond. He nods again, and i go to get ready. I managed to lie to him, and i'm not sure how I feel about that.

-Page break-

On the train I go over what i'm going to ask my parents, i want to ask about who the "she" was that they were talking about, I also wanted to ask about what the erudite were making. I realize that my stop was coming up. I stand up and lean out the opening of the train. The breeze is blowing my long blond hair around, it makes me feel free and strong, makes me feel _dauntless_. I see my stop and i push my weight forward off the train, landing into a run as a way to stabilize myself.

I start heading to my parents' house. I pass marcus's house and I shudder, all of the things that happened to tobias in that house, I can't help but think of tobias's fear landscape and the way that the belt got unlooped from marcus's waist. I finally arrive and my old home, and I notice that not much has changed. The house is still gray and small ish but the grass looks like its been tended to recently which is odd considering my parents never used to care about the look of our house, it was self indulgent. I walk up the stoop and know on the dark wooden door.

"Hello," my mom says opening the door, her head is hung slightly low and she is unable to see me. She looks up slightly and it takes a second for her to recognize me, but as soon as she does her face changes to surprize. "B-Beatrice, what are you doing here?" she stutters. "Its Tris," I say correcting her and I look around before I push myself past her and sit down at the kitchen table, she follows. "I need to talk to you and dad." I say, i'm using my dauntless voice because i need to keep faction before blood in mind, i can't be their sweet beatrice any more.

"Your father is in his room I will go get him, this seems-" she pauses, "serious." her tone of voice changes and she sounds like me, dauntless, for a split second.

A few minutes later my mom came down the stairs, my dad following. "Be-uh Tris, you wanted to talk to us?"

**sorry for the sorta cliff hanger! i hope you guys are enjoying everything ****that's**** happening in the story at the moment, and if you ****aren't**** well to bad! just kidding if you dont think something in the story is right please feel free to leave a review, ****remember**** no hate but constructive ****criticism**** is always welcome. i have school off tomorrow to be watching for at ****least**** two more chapters. thanks for all the ****views****!**


	13. Writer update! 2

**Hey guys! thank you so much for 1K views! it really means a lot. id like to shout out some people for their reviews, thank you to**

**Charms22 for all the amazing reviews :)**

**Cate for the review i'm glad my writing is getting better so thank you 3**

**Emily for the review don't worry the fluff stuff is going to end quite soon (not fully)**

**Thanks again guys! the nest chapter will be posted soon love yall 3**


	14. Tris POV 12

**sorry that i ****didn't**** post yesterday i was at a friends house. (may or may not have been doing dauntless ****initiation**** rollplay.) but here is the next chapter, enjoy! also if any of you guys want another divergent story that involves my dauntless oc then leave a review saying so cause i have a good story line idea but i just wanna know if ****y'all**** would be ****interested****.**

Tris POV

"Yes," I respond. My parents come and sit down in the chairs right in front of me and i continue. "Last night I had a dream, and you two were in it," my parents look at each other then look back at me, so I continue. "You guys were talking about a newspaper headline that involved Erudite and a new serum, you both seemed worried and you talked about this girl." I looked up and my parents looked shocked and pale "i need an explanation, because judging by your faces this wasn't just a normal dream."

"The Erudite created a new serum called memory serum, and we have reason to believe it's being produced as a weapon of some sort. We are trying to figure out more about it but Jeanie isn't interested in us Abnegation interviewing them," My dad pauses. He looks as though he is thinking about saying something more, but then his expression changes. "That's all you need to know Tris." my dad sounded stern, I knew he was lying I was smarter than that, but why was he lying? Was he trying to protect me or is he actually telling the truth?

I see my mom look down to her watch and then look back up, but she doesn't look at me, just past me "Tris i think you should go, it's almost time for you to pick a job and i know how important that is for you." my mom has the same tone of voice as my dad, she seemed eager to get me out of their house. I did as I was told and stood up.

"It was nice seeing you guys again," I say while standing up. The only response I get is a small nod from my mom. Then i walk out of their house and i don't look back.

On my walk to the train I feel defeated, i don't know why they were lying to me but i know something important is going on and i need to find out more. Then a thought hits me, _I came first in my initiate class, i can pick whatever job I want. _ In that moment I decided exactly what i need to do.

I don't have to worry about Jennie not giving me information, im no longer from Abnegation. Plus as far as she knows, i don't have contact with my parents. My plan is to go into dauntless leadership and find out exactly what my parents weren't telling me.

**idk why but like that was really hard to write, but we are slowly getting to the good stuff :) please leave a review, and ****i'll** **hopefully**** post another ****chapter**** tomorrow.**


End file.
